Terminated ends of wires, cables and the like often need to be securely fixed or anchored to a support. Securing the terminated wires to the support is particularly important for guy wires used to anchor and support large structures, such as towers and antenna masts. Deadend assemblies grip the terminated end of the wire and anchor the wire to the support. Automatic gripping units are often used with deadend assemblies because they automatically grip the end of the cable without requiring additional adjustments, such as tightening of screws or bolts, to provide a quick and efficient device for receiving the end of the wire. 
Existing deadend assemblies require special pulling hooks that must be attached to the yoke of the deadend assembly. Once attached, the pulling hooks are used to adjust the tension of the wire received by the deadend assembly. One problem associated with requiring a special pulling hook is that if the installer loses, misplaces or damages the pulling hook, the deadend assembly installation cannot be completed. A need exists for a deadend assembly that does not require a separate and special installation tool. 
Furthermore, requiring the special pulling hook to install the deadend assembly increases the number of different parts required to install the deadend assembly, thereby driving up manufacturing costs and installation time. A need exists for a deadend assembly that requires fewer parts for installation. 
A need exists for improved deadend assemblies for terminating and anchoring wires and the like. 